Rekindled Love
by Sour Kisses
Summary: [Rewrite] [SS] Jobless Sakura finds a very sweet surprise from Starbucks.


**Rekindled Love  
**One-Shot; Rewrite

_Sour Kisses_

**Note:** This is it, Rekindled Love, rewritten! I wasn't completely satisfied with the original one-shot, so I came up with a new one. Same plot, same things, different writing style. Review too!

-----

Kinomoto Sakura was a truly beautiful woman. But her wits and beauty weren't enough for the business industry, even with a master's degree. Aparrantly, she had just been fired by GAP, and surprisingly, was fired with a Starbucks giftcard. At least she got something out of it.

"Good morning, Aimi," she greeted brightly at the red-haired cashier.

Aimi chirped, "Ohayo! Hey, why aren't you at work?" A look of concern appeared on her face immediately as she glanced at the clock. "It's only 10--in the morning! Snuck out of work, didn't ya?" Aimi girnned evilly.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes and began speaking, "I got fired today. And they gave me a giftcard." Aimi eyed her curiously.

"Can I get a latte, please?"

"Yeah, sure," she said with a shrug. "How 'bout working here with me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "With a master's? Yeah, right!"

Aimi worked on her latte as Sakura waited patiently at the pick-up counter, knocking her knuckles on the marble table rhythmically to the beat of the music playing. "Here ya go, girl," Aimi giggled. Sakura thanked her and turned around to walk toward a window seat, but, instead, collided into a man.

"Whoa, there," she said coolly.

"You alright?" he asked her politely.

Sakura nodded as her familiar emerald green eyes locked with his intense amber gaze. "Holy, Kami-sama..." she whispered.

Coincidentally, she had bumped into her high school lover, Li Syaoran, the bad boy. He didn't seem too bad now. His chestnut hair still remains in its sexy, unruly state, but he was in a business suit. His body seemed more toned, and his eyes seemed more intense, now.

"Oh, Kinomoto Sakura," he said with a certainty.

Sakura hadn't realized he was Li Syaoran, from all the major changes, especially in the clothing. "Who in the world told you my name?" Sakura asked with a puzzled look on her face. She blinked several times before he replied--

"I'm Li Syaoran, your high school lover," he smirked, even his smirks were sexier than before. "Besides, you're still wearing the anklet I gave you."

Sakura's puzzled expression turned full of enthusiasm, "_Oh_, Li Syaoran! I haven't seen you since!" Then she looked down at her anklet and locked her eyes with him uneasily.

He pulled the chair out of the seat and gestured Sakura toward it. Sakura immediately took the seat.

Syaoran sat down, facing her from the opposite direction. "How've you been?" he asked casually.

"I've been doing great," Sakura smiled. "But I got fired today, unfortunately."

Syaoran frowned, "From where?"

"GAP," she answered. "So how's life in sunny Hong Kong?"

"Pretty much okay. There's not a lot to do, now that I'm CEO of Li Corporations. I don't get that much--"

"Li Corporations?!" Sakura said, amazed. She hiccupped. "Sorry."

Sakura's temporary hiccups didn't bother her from having a great conversation with Syaoran. She smiled and laughed; he smiled and laughed--like what friends do. She seemed happier than usual, though. It wasn't too noticeable because this bubbly college graduate was always the cheerful one. Everyone in Tomoeda would know.

She finished her latte, and stared out the window, attracted to the morning sun shining brightly on the earth. Little did she know, Syaoran picked up her empty cup and threw it away for her.

She sighed heavily, and started feeling a very concerned stare from Syaoran. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Nothing..." he mumbled.

A few heavy moments of silence went by slowly. Syaoran said softly, "Sakura-aa..."

"Hmmm?" she managed to speak, pretending she was still watching the sun rising.

"I've really never noticed how beautiful you were," he automatically commented.

Sakura flushed like a beet red tomato. "Thank you," she said timidly, placing her hands on the glass table.

Syaoran took her hands into his and whispered, "The anklet says everything, Sakura..."

Sakura looked at him with a shocked, puzzled face. Her hands were underneath his, and he wasn't even her boyfriend. He said, "I know you have feelings for me, Sakura. 'Cause I have feelings for you too."

And with those last words, Sakura's lips were momentarily possessed by Syaoran's.

"You go, Sakura!" Aimi cheered, smirking.

Sakura and Syaoran parted and turned their heads to the origin of the voice. Then their eyes once again locked for a long time before they started grinning. They both leaned in, with the tip of their noses touching. The grinned and Syaoran whispered, "Will you give us another chance?"

"Are you serious?" she said, expressionless.

"Of course."

"Sure," she giggled as he gave her another peck.

The couple locked arms as they marched proudly out of the coffee shop, enjoying the moment. Sakura knew, if it weren't for GAP, she would be in the storage room, looking for an extra small tank top for a picky customer. She giggled at the thought.

"Hey, Syaoran?" she muttered as she dug her cheek into his arm.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smirked. For him, he felt as if he had stolen what every man would die for.

-----

Well, good morning! It's past midnight, and I'm currently freezing to death, because the AC is practically right in front of my face. DX Not good.

Longer than before, but still pretty short. Review!

_-SK_


End file.
